spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 8
(EPILEPSY WARNING IN GALLERY. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.) ☀Hello and welcome to "Scientific Examination of Minorities". Today we'll be examining the Nigrum Simiumspecies, more commonly referred to as "niggers". The favorite food of Nigrum Simium specimens is cooked chicken and watermelon. This preference is shared among the entirety of the species. Male Nigrum Simium specimens tend to form groups, called "gangs", and attack specimens of other species. The Nigrum Simium is (in)famous for their music, commonly referred to as "rape" and "hip hop" respectively. Spec 8= (A.K.A. Deer Lord) is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, starting at Room 558. Appearance Specimen 8 is a floating deer-like figure wearing a long black cloak. Its antlers are long, somewhat symmetrical, short, sharp, and spider-like, lacking the beam-and-tine structure typical of most deer. Specimen 8 has two eyes with white pupils and black scleras and lacks a lower jaw. He has abnormally sharp and jagged teeth connected to his top jaw. The cloak is sleeveless and even when open reveals no limbs, as Specimen 8's body comprises a set of human rib bones underneath which lies a host of screaming faces disappearing into the darkness. Gameplay Specimen 8 is encountered for the first time after a sequence of forest and cabin-like rooms filled with violent deer. At the end of Room 558, the player reaches a room with two doors at both sides, and a dead end shrouded in darkness in front of them, from which Specimen 8 emerges and begins the chase. During the chase, the player's vision will be covered with a static-type overlay. Attempting to attack Specimen 8 with the axe will have no effect on him. Specimen 8 appears to be incorporeal, as it easily goes through walls and any known kinds of obstructions. Specimen 8 will also say numerous demonic phrases while being nearby the player (see "Audio" section below). Specimen 8 deals approximately 30 damage per hit. If it attacks the player, the screen will flash different images, sometimes pictures of Specimen 8 itself. When the player is killed by Specimen 8, the screen shows text that says: "And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. They watch us, they invade us. And keep us happy, committing treason. To a King we didn't deserve. To a Son who waits weeping. That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping." Endless Mode In the endless mode, Specimen 8 gain a new death screen, where the player is forced to walk on the red dirt patch through the dead forest, and after a while, he/she will meet with Specimen 8 waiting on the patch, which will result in death text like in Story Mode. Audio "Your Consenting Mind", Specimen 8's theme with static. "Your Consenting Mind (Clean)", Specimen 8's theme without static. "Join us." "Why do you run, child ?" "Your submission is inevitable." "Your flesh will sustain my children." Trivia * Specimen 8's actual inspiration came from The Beast in the cartoon Over the Garden Wall. ** Specimen 8's design appears similar to Herne the Hunter, a ghost from English folklore who wears a robe and has antlers on his head. ** Specimen 8 closely resembles the mythical creature called the Wendigo, a mythical deer-like creature particularly associated with cannibalism. ** It also has a slight resemblance to the Church Grim (Kyrkogrim), a creature from Scandinavian folklore that was recently used in the point-and-click horror game Year Walk. ** Specimen 8 also appears very similar to Remor from [http://fran-bow.wikia.com/wiki/Fran_Bow_(Game) Fran Brow] * The text that appears on Specimen 8's death screen may contain a reference to Bambi as it mentions committing treason on a King, and a weeping, perhaps mourning, son. * The visual disruptions are similar to the effects of SCP-895. **Its appearance looks similar to SCP-1471-A. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 8.png|Specimen 8's CAT-DOS entry. MS7_01_spr.PNG|Specimen 8 with its cloak closed. Spec 8.png|Specimen 8 with its cloak opened. SPEC DEER.gif|Specimen 8's chase animation, with closed cloak. SPEC DEER2.gif|Ditto, with opened cloak. Specimen_8_Attack_Images.gif|Specimen 8 attacks player. 8patchway.png|Specimen 8's death screen. 8patchwayWaiting.png|Ditto, Specimen 8 waiting for the player. Spc8deathscreen.png|Ditto, with the message. Death8.gif|Ditto, animated. Ren8.png|Specimen 8's 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. New deer lord.png|Ditto. yrw.jpg|my hero |-|HD= Appearance Gameplay Trivia Category:Specimen